Camino de venganza
by PoisonHerminion
Summary: Historia ficticia basada en el universo de Dark souls 3. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el lore del juego y es totalmente ficticia por tanto puede contener errores con respecto a este. Enjoy!
1. escaramuza

Despertó sudada y pálida ; la cabeza le ardía y le costaba recordar quien era o que hacía allí. Su visión era borrosa, pero intuía a alguien a su lado. La estaban ayudando a caminar con un paso bastante apresurado, intuyo el peligro que la rodeaba. Una punzada de dolor le hizo caer en la cuenta de la herida en su costado aunque no recordaba como se la había hecho. Empezó a tomar conciencia de su situación. Una emboscada. Esos condenados huecos, no parecían una gran amenaza, mantuvo la calma y el control de la situación hasta que esa gran flecha se clavo en el primero de sus enemigos, atravesándolo con un gran estruendo. El impacto tan cercano le hizo tambalearse por unos momentos, bajo la guardia y entonces notó el corte. No era de una espada, habría sido mas limpio de ser así, además sus enemigos no parecían soldados, mas bien granjeros que una vez ocuparon este asentamiento; Una azada, la habían herido con una azada, que patético pensó para si misma. Rodó para esquivar el segundo golpe que le caía y entonces se puso en guardia para contraatacar. Tajo, tajo y ya había atravesado al primero de esos bastardos pero eran muchos. La segunda flecha se clava en el abedul blanco que hay cerca suya. Toca retirada, la superan y ese maldito arquero no deja de disparar. Segundo golpe que recibe, esta vez en la cabeza, con algo contundente. Todo se vuelve negro y pierde la visión. Acaba de recuperar el conocimiento y ya puede ver mejor su situación, los huecos les están ganando terreno en la huida mientras que un caballero de rechoncha figura la esta ayudando a escapar. Saca su frasco estus del bolsillo pero no le queda nada. El costado le arde, pero la hoguera, su salvación no queda lejos. Escasos metros pero parecen un mundo y los huecos ya están a su espalda. Apenas logra mantener el equilibrio cuando el caballero la suelta repentinamente.

¡ Corre hasta la hoguera! Yo me ocupo de ellos

Arquero...alcanza a susurrar antes que el caballero cargue a voz en grito contra sus perseguidores.

¡Por el honor de los caballeros de Catarina!

Catarina el nombre le suena de los libros que estudiaba en aquellos años tan lejanos ahora, en su vieja casa. Pero no hay tiempo para pensar. A duras penas logra llegar hasta la hoguera, mientras oye el ruido de la pelea que se desarrolla a su espalda. Todo eso tarda poco en desvanecerse cuando se sienta y el calor de la llama y la calma le invaden y se pierde ese vació revitalizador que le otorga el fuego de la hoguera.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa así, dentro de su ensoñación, al fin de al cabo parece que los días no pasan en esa tierra maldita. Al despertar encuentra al caballero de Catarina durmiendo a su lado, con la armadura manchada de sangre, parece exhausto. Sonríe amargamente para sus adentros al imaginar que su aspecto debe ser muy similar.

Pero hay un camino que seguir, prepara su mochila y aplica polvos de reparación a su espada antes de en-fundarla. Al levantarse escucha la voz grave del caballero a su espalda.

Interesante arma, ¿No esta forjada por aquí verdad? Disculpa no me he presentado, soy Sigward de Catarina.

Miraiko de las tierras del este- le contesta mientras sonríe y se vuelve a sentar a su lado, al fin y al cabo parece amigable y le ha salvado. No parece mala idea charlar un rato. - Gracias por salvarme la vida ahí atrás.

Difícil hazaña salvar la vida a un no-muerto ¿no crees? Ja ja ja.

Cierto, pero renacer no es agradable. Gracias de nuevo. Estoy en deuda contigo.

Puede que lleves razón. ¿Puedo preguntar que haces tan alejada de tu tierra Misaiko?

El gesto de la guerrera se endureció, pero percatándose de que ya le habían hecho dos preguntas y estaba hablando con aquel que le había salvado la vida, decidió responder.

Esta espada es la uchigatana , perteneció a mi hermano. Peregrino a estas tierras mucho tiempo atrás, era un gran espadachín y una buena persona, dicen que este lugar lo enloqueció...jure sobre su tumba vengar su muerte, acabando con su asesino. Aquel que se hace llamar el adalid de la ceniza.

Sus palabras y su sinceridad parecieron conmover al caballero que la miro fijamente y respondió:

Una promesa es el mas fuerte de los vínculos, Tu determinación y la mía son muy cercanas. Pero bueno, el camino es largo y hay deberes que cumplir, así que sera mejor que sigamos nuestros caminos. ¿ Sabrías decir de donde venían aquellas flechas tan molestas?

De aquella torre blanca de allí si no me equivoco- dijo Misaiko señalando a su espalda.

Tendré que ir a comprobarlo entonces.

Nuestros caminos se separan pues, yo investigare otros lugares de este asentamiento.

Que el sol ilumine tu camino, Misaiko de las tierras del este

Igualmente, Sigward de Catarina.

No volvió a ver a encontrarse al afable caballero. Cada uno siguió con su camino. Y Misaiko continuo su viaje mas segura y dispuesta a cumplir su promesa que antes.


	2. Un largo sendero

El lodo le llegaba hasta las rodillas y el hecho de dar un paso en aquel maloliente cenagal ya se podia considerar toda una proeza. Un breve vistazo a su alrededor le bastó a Misaiko para comprobar que se encontraba rodeada de las criaturas que localmente eran conocidas como grhus. Antiguos guerreros que lucharon contra el abismo, caidos y deformados hasta convertirse en demonios. El pensamiento de acabar como uno de ellos le helaba la sangre. Pero estaba decidida y su pulso era firme, ya habia pasado por cosas peores o eso quería creer. En sus años como mercenaria, aquellos días en los que deambulaba de una ciudad a otra pasando por todos los territorios en busca de alguna guerra en la que empeñar sus servicios. Ahora añoraba aquellos días aunque habían sido duros y añoraba su tierra, sentimientos que le hacían enfadarse consigo misma:

"¿Acaso no llevaron el dolor y sufrimiento a nuestra tierra esas interminables guerras?"

"¿Acaso no fue esa misma tierra la que una vez acabadas las guerras nos tacharon de asesinos y nos obligaron a desertar?"

Y cuanto daño habia causado ella durante aquellos días sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero este viaje era distinto, llegado el momento expiaría sus pecados y limpiaría el honor de su familia. Lo único que debía hacer era librar al mundo del autoproclamado adalid de la ceniza y para ello estaba dispuesta a pasar cuanto fuera necesario.

El rugido del grhu la alertó justo en el momento en el que dos de estos seres se abalanzaban sobre ella. Se maldijo a si misma por haber llamado la atención y por haberse distraido lo suficiente como para no haber visto venir a las criaturas. Sus reflejos le salvaron del primero que fallo un zarpazo que iba directo a su cara, no tardó en desenvainar y y con un agil movimiento de muñeca y un giro se colocó a la derecha de la bestia que ya se volvía hacia ella y le asesto un golpe seco decapitandolo en el acto. El segundo grhu caminaba erguido y portaba una rudimentaria lanza y un escudo de madera, le había dado la espalda para acabar con su compañero y cuando se dió la vuelta Misaiko comprobó que ya se encontraba bastante cerca. Su enemigo lanzó un golpe recto en dirección a su abdomen, pero no le resultó dificil pararlo y contraatacar y con un certero golpe partió por la mitad al monstruo.

Terminado el combate pudo observar de cerca a estas horrendas criaturas, tenían rasgos que recordaban a una cabra, sin embargo aún se podían intuir una forma humana en estos seres, aunque ya corrompida y deformada. Mirándolos de cerca le dió por preguntarse a cuantas personas habrían asesinado, no más que ella, pero mientras cruzaba la cienaga había podido cruzarse con unos cuantos imprudentes guerreros que se habían adentrado y que fueron tan insensatos como para intentar pelear contra los demonios; Sus cadáveres junto con los monstruos que habían atacado a Misaiko ahora contribuían a que la atmosfera de aquel lugar fuese más tóxica y opresiva. Por primera vez desde que llegó a Lotrhic se preguntaba que había ocurrido en aquel lugar para que ahora se encontrase en ese estado. Ahora más que nunca añoraba su tierra y estaba más cansada que antes. Se encontraba en un cementerio en el que algunos de sus muertos aún podían moverse y eran peligrosos.

Llevaba ya varios días caminando o al menos eso le parecía, los arboles eran tan grandes que apenas dejaban pasar la luz de ese sol constante y debil que brillaba en aquella tierra, y todo parecía igual, no encontraba una dirección clara que seguir y pasara por donde pasara encontrba cuerpos de gente que también intentaron cruzar. Ahora simples recordatorios para ella de que el peligro al que se enfrentaba ya le había costado la vida a muchos otros. Un temblor en la tierra le hizo colocarse en guardia y de detrás de uno de lo arboles apareció un gigantesco ser con la forma de un reno que caminaba sobre dos patas y que en sus brazos blandía lo que parecía ser un arbol mientras rugía con una ferocidad aterradora, la sorpresa y el pavor inicial dejaron paso a un fuerte instinto de supervivencia y la guerrera pronto comenzó a huir con una energía que creía perdida desde hacía días. Corrió sin rumbo hasta darse cuenta de que había logrado despistar al terrible monstruo. Al pararse a descansar junto a unas rocas pudo sentir una ligera brisa y al levantar la mirada se percató del largo sendero que atravesaba unas enormes puertas de piedra y que la alejaban de aquella cienaga moribunda.

Mientras seguía el sendero pudo sentir un gran alivio y se lleno de ánimos y esperanza,lo peor ya había pasado. Siguió el largo sendero que parecía conducir a una iglésia o antiguo santuario, probablemente un lugar donde poder descansar. Un pequeño giro a la izquierda le revelaron la realidad, dos figuras negras, caballeros oscuros. Aquel largo sendero no era el final y aún no podría descansar, solo era una parte más del camino. Dió un largo suspiro y volvió a sacar su espada, tocaba seguir luchando.


	3. Muerte y revelación

Por fin había dado con el, lo tenía tan cerca... No podía dejar de temblar de la rabia que sentía, una capaz de mitigar el frio tan intenso que envolvía aquel lugar. Pero la temperatura poco importaba ya, en su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez el mismo sueño que llevaba meses atormentándola : Un sueño en el que su hermano luchaba ferozmente contra una sombra que esquivaba con facilidad sus golpes, una sombra que cuanto más duraba el combate más grande se hacía y ella tenía que contemplar desde la lejanía como con cada carga su hermano se iba debilitando mientras que su rival lo hería y se hacía más fuerte hasta que rendido por el esfuerzo caía al suelo y la espada de la sombra le atravesaba el pecho mientras este suplicaba la ayuda de Misaiko, una ayuda que nunca llegaba a tiempo. Y ahora por las nevadas calles del pueblo fantasma de Irithyll caminaba aquella sombra a la que por fin podría poner rostro, ese falso elegido que asesino a su hermano. Ya casi había llegado, pronto se habría terminado todo.

Hacía pocos minutos que oyó los ruidos de la pelea que se estaba librando no muy lejos de ella, el entrechocar de las espadas y los gritos de los espíritus que vagaban por sus calles habían sacudido el silencio y la calma que reinaba en aquel lugar. No tardó en comprender que no estaba sola y teniendo en cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo pisándole los talones al adalid supo que por fin había dado con él. Empezó a correr subiendo las calles del pueblo y rápidamente reconoció rastros del combate librado en forma de armaduras, espadas rotas y cuerpos sin vida de los guardianes de Irithyll. Al levantar la cabeza y verlo su corazón se detuvo por un instante para seguidamente volver a latir mucho mas fuerte. Estaba a lo lejos y aunque se había detenido un momento para mirar en su dirección, tras un breve vistazo giró metiéndose en una de las bocacalles que se desviaban del camino principal. Lo tenía, sin haberlo visto nunca había sido capaz de reconocerlo. Empuñó su espada con fuerza y en su cara se formo una sádica sonrisa de satisfacción al imaginarse acabando con ese caballero de negra armadura al que acaba de contemplar. Se lanzó en su dirección a la carrera y habría llegado hasta el de no ser por una columna de llamas que emanó del suelo justo frente a ella cuando estaba a mitad de camino. Un mago se encontraba a su derecha con una gran vara cuya forma se asemejaba a una cruz. Tras esquivar un par de golpes y unos cuantos hechizos que el mago lanzaba sin descanso se posicionó lo bastante cerca

como para hundirle su espada en la boca del estomago. Pero había perdido demasiado tiempo en la trifulca, subió la calle y giro en la esquina por donde había visto marchar al adalid pero pronto entendió que le había perdido el rastro, mientras avanzaba por la estrecha calle en su pecho empezó a sentir la ansiedad y el miedo de no volver a encontrarlo, sentimientos que se materializaron en un grito de desesperación y frustración al descubrir que el camino se ramificaba en tres direcciones distintas y no sabia por donde continuar.

Aun sin tener claro que camino tomar se convenció de que si se quedaba ahí quieta definitivamente no lograría dar con su objetivo. Así que tomo el camino de la derecha para comprobar a donde conducía, existía una posibilidad de que fuera el camino correcto y de no ser así volvería tras sus pasos y comprobaría los otros dos caminos lo mas rápido posible. No lo dejaría escapar, no después de lo que le había costado llegar tan lejos. El camino que había elegido era uno que le conducía a la parte mas alta del pueblo y tras subir una larga escalinata Misaiko se vio ante las puertas de una gran catedral, pero esta entrada estaba cubierta por una fina capa de niebla que parecía estar en constante descenso. La extraña apariencia de la entrada le hizo dudar si debía volver o adentrarse en el interior pero un rápido vistazo a su derecha le basto para comprobar a dos guardianes que se dirigían en su dirección , suficiente para convencerla.

Atravesó la niebla con la esperanza de que el adalid se encontrara tras ella pero era la figura de otro la que ocupaba el centro de la sala y lo único que se oía en todo el lugar era el eco de sus pasos que avanzaban con lentitud hacia el frente.

-¿¡Quién eres!?-Preguntó la joven guerrera intentando disimular el ligero temblor de su voz, definitivamente fuera quien fuera la persona que estaba frente a ella en la catedral no era a quien esperaba encontrar y necesitaba respuestas.

-Soy el Pontífice Sullyvan, encargado de acabar con todo aquel que cruce esas puertas- respondió el hombre señalando la entrada que Misaiko ya dejaba a su espalda con una de las dos espadas que llevaba.

Si la figura del pontífice imponía, su voz, sus gestos y sus palabras solo habían servido para acrecentar su temor. Aun así continuó hablando con la esperanza de poder evitar un enfrentamiento directo. El único al que quería matar aun estaba lejos de su alcance.

-Busco al adalid de la ceniza ¿Ha pasado por aquí?

-JAJAJA. Si alguien que se hubiese proclamado de tal modo hubiera entrado en mi catedral lo habría matado en el acto.-En su rostro brillaba una maligna sonrisa.

-Se haya en este pueblo y lo estoy buscando.

-Lamento entonces que tu búsqueda será en vano, pues quien entra aquí solo podrá salir si me derrota.

Es cierto que las viejas costumbres no cambian y la primera lección que había aprendido como mercenaria era que cuando hablaba con alguien que no conocía mejor mantener cierta distancia para poder reaccionar si intentaban algo extraño. Por eso durante toda la conversación con Sullyvan no se había acercado a más de cien metros, así que tras la ultima frase y viéndose sin escapatoria se puso en guardia convencida de que tendría tiempo para reaccionar y bloquear el ataque que sin duda el pontífice se disponía a lanzar. Sin embargo no contaba con lo rápido que era su adversario y antes de que pudiese reaccionar ya estaba a su lado y le había herido una pierna con un corte recto. Comenzó así un baile de mandobles, esquives, heridas y golpes en el que Misaiko se dio cuenta de la abismal diferencia de habilidad entre su enemigo y ella. Sangraba por las heridas que tenia en hombros, piernas , costado y cabeza; Ademas una de las espadas de Sullyvan estaba imbuida en fuego y le había producido un par de quemaduras. Mientras ella solo había conseguido alcanzarle en un par de ocasiones y solo de manera superficial. Exhausta cayó de rodillas, incapaz de ver nada por la herida que tenía en la frente de la que no dejaba de manar sangre.

-tranquila, yo matare al adalid por ti- fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho junto a una sonora carcajada antes de que todo se desvaneciese.

Cuando despertó se encontraba aturdida, sin saber donde estaba y sin ser capaz de reconocer nada a su alrededor. Todo era oscuro, sin nubes en el cielo, ni luna o estrellas. No era de noche simplemente el mundo se había quedado sin su luz. Ya no sentía su cuerpo y tenia la sensación de estar flotando en ese inmenso vacío. Un pensamiento le aterrorizo cuando creyó darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!¿¡He muerto!?

-Aun no, estas aquí porque hay algo que quiero que veas.-La voz que escuchaba le sonaba demasiado familiar para creer que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era real.

Al girarse comprendió que si, definitivamente tenía que haber muerto puesto que la voz que había escuchado era de su hermano que ahora se encontraba frente a ella. Su menuda figura y su sonrisa comprensiva hicieron que todas sus preocupaciones pronto desaparecieran. No pudo reprimir sus emociones, sin dejar de llorar lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y a pesar de que el contacto no parecía físico le basto para reconfortarla. Lloraba de frustración ante la idea de haber fallado en su misión de vengar a su hermano, pero en su interior también se mezclaban la alegría de volver a tenerlo a su lado y una extraña paz interna porque al fin todo el sufrimiento había pasado. Su hermano no dijo nada durante un largo rato, sabia que necesitaba liberar toda la tensión y el dolor de los últimos meses. Cuando logró calmarla, con un delicado gesto se apartó de su lado:

-Esto no ha acabado para ti Misaiko, hay algo que necesitas ver. Yo...yo me equivoqué.

Lo que vas a ver ahora ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces la figura del maestro de la espada desapareció de su lado para materializarse en el que parecía ser una versión sin llamas del mundo que ella recordaba. Aun así logro distinguir a su hermano en una plaza frente a un gran guerrero de piedra.

-Estoy aquí para acabar contigo Gundyr, debes enfrentarte a mi.

-Ya se me ha designado un cometido, el mundo aún tiene esperanza pero debes dejarme enlazar la llama.

-Si eres el campeón que dices ser podrás derrotarme, si no puedes no eres digno de considerarte un señor de la ceniza.

-De acuerdo peleare, pero si me vences deberás ocupar mi lugar y devolver el calor de la llama al mundo.

-No creo en el ritual de la llama ni en deberes sagrados. Yo solo vengo a demostrar que soy el más poderoso de los guerreros de esta tierra y tu eres el único que considero digno de enfrentarme.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo y hay cosas mas importantes que probar tu habilidad.

-Entonces procura vencerme pronto JaJaJa. ¡Cae Gundyr!.

Misaiko observando comprendió que el hermano con el que había estado hablando y el que ella recordaba era muy distinto del que ahora se enfrentaba a Gundyr. La persona tranquila e inteligente había dado paso a un luchador feroz y despiadado. Era verdad por tanto que esta tierra maldita había logrado enloquecerlo.

Tras un duro combate el Campeón Gundyr cayó.

-Nos estas condenando...-Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que él y toda la escena que se había desarrollado frente a ella se esfumara como si la corriente de un rio se la llevase.

Su hermano volvía a estar a su lado.

-Condené al mundo a esta oscuridad, a una era de miedo y dolor arrastrado por una ambición que me cegaba. Tenía que ser el mas fuerte cuando volviera a casa, para protegerte a ti y reclamar nuestra tierra de nuevo- En su rostro se podía leer el fuerte sentimiento de culpa que aún arrastraba.-Cometí un grave error hermana, al darme cuenta de esto desapareció de mi la poca cordura que aún conservaba. Y tu estas siguiendo mis pasos, dispuesta a acabar con aquel la venida de una segunda era de oscuridad. No soy quien para culparte por ello o darte órdenes pero quiero que te replantees tu camino.

-Vengarte es por lo único que aun vivo. No puedo echarme atrás ahora.

Una sonrisa triste cruzó la mirada del maestro de la espada.

-Hagas lo que hagas yo te quiero y te estaré esperando. Ahora toma mi alma, te dará fuerzas y regresa.

Cuando abrió los ojos se haya de nuevo en la catedral de Irithyll pero Sullyvahn se encontraba muerto en el suelo así que supuso que el adalid se le había adelantado ya. No lograría alcanzarle a este ritmo, pero había escuchado que el ultimo de los señores de la ceniza se hallaba en Lothric así que si quería dar con el tendría que adelantarse y esperarlo allí para su combate final.


	4. Enfrentamiento final

El camino estaba ya completamente despejado, aunque no había sido fácil acabar con todos los caballeros no-muertos y demás huecos que se extendían a lo largo del gran puente de Lothric. Pero había valido la pena, detrás suya se encontraban los principes gemelos y si el adalid de la ceniza tenía intención de enlazar la llama necesitaría sus almas. Había atascado el ascensor que llegaba hasta ese mismo puente, así que solo quedaba un camino para llegar hasta ahí. Un camino que ahora Misaiko vigilaba. Estaba segura de que para bien o para mál pronto todo habría acabado y se permitió el lujo de pararse a contemplar el paisaje tan hermoso que le brindaba el escenario de su último combate: Un atardecer instaurado en el horizontele otorgaba ese aura mágica a Lothric que a pesar de lo mucho que había detestado esas tierras desde que llegó; por una vez, y quizá como despedida le trasmitían una paz interior y una seguridad que saboreó con calma.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo al escuchar el tintineo metálico de una armadura aproximándose. Había llegado el momento.

En unos segundos ya se encontraba frente a frente con aquella figura que llevaba ya tanto tiempo persiguiendo. A través de su oscuro yelmo se podían distinguir unos ojos azules y penetrantes que la observanban con fijeza, evaluando el peligro, justo como estaba haciendo ella. Tras el combate contra el Pontífice tuvo claro que no era un cualquiera su adversario, si se descuidaba un segundo probablemete todo habría cabado. Aunque sus armas aún seguían enfundadas su enfrentamiento ya había comenzado. El adalid llevaba un gran escudo circular y una espada recta, además de una armadura de acero bastante gruesa y de aspecto muy resistente. Ya había comprobado en Irithyll que él se podía mover con soltura, pero con un equipo tan pesado no podría ser tan rápido como ella por lo que la mejor estrategía a seguir para Misaiko era aprovechar su agilidad y velocidad para crear un hueco en la defensa de su rival.

-¿Recuerdas esta espada?- Preguntó Misaiko mientras desenvainaba su Uchigatana.

Sin apartar su mirada de ella, el adalid dió un paso atrás poniendose en guardia con una velocidad y eficacia sorprendentes. Pero esto no pareció perturbar el estado de tranquilidad pasiva de la guerra, sabía que no la iba a atacar, el combate empezaría cuando ella lo decidiese.

-No se que arma es esa, ni porque te interpones en mi camino pero deberías apartarte.

-Pertenecía a mi hermano. Tu lo mataste. Por eso estoy en tu camino y creeme que no pienso apartarme de el.

-Yo nunca he matado a nadie que no haya intentado atarcame, lo único que hice fue defenderme. No pretendo derramar más sangre de la necesaria.

-Lo sé y tranquilo que no te guardo rencor alguno, ya no. Pero es mi deber vengarlo y eso haré. ¿Cuál es tu nombre elegido no-muerto?

-Henvir de Astora.

-Yo soy Misaiko de los reinos del este. Si logro derrotarte has de saber que me haré con tus almas y el poder que llevas más seguro es que no puedas concluir tu misión si eso pasa.- El tono de voz de Misaiko era frío, casi parecía que estuviese recitando una lección que le habían enseñado, como si nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuese con ella en absoluto. Era una información que le tenía que dar aunque fuera por honor y sinceridad con su rival. O quizá solo lo hiciera para desestabilizarlo y que se pudiera nervioso pero con la certeza de que no iba a funcionar.

-Acabaría convirtiendome en hueco...¿No?. Y supongo que lo mismo ocurrirá al contrario ¿ Me equivoco?.

-En absoluto.

-No habrá segundas oportunidades para ninguno ¿Eh? Je Je Je.

-Eso lo hará más interesante¿ no crees?- Con una sonrisa y preparandose para atacar.

-Sin duda.

Ella fué la primera en atacar. Un golpe recto desde arriba, controlado pero con todas sus fuerzas que henvir paró con su gran escudo sin mucho esfuerzo, un movimiento mecánico

y sin aspavientos seguido de un corte que solo rasgó el aire gracias a un esquive de Misaiko justo a tiempo. Efectivamente ella era más rapida pero ante esa fuerza, soltura y precisión poca ventaja iba a poder sacarle. El adalid no desistía en su ofensiva y cargó con su escudo por delante y la espada en ristre, la evitó con una gracil pirueta y con un giro de pies le hizo volverse de nuevo hacia su enemigo que había conseguido detenerse a mitad de carga y ya lo tenía de nuevo encima lanzando dos mandobles que dibujaron una cruz en el aire y de los cuales el último le dió de lleno en el hombro. Al estremecimiento inicial el sobrevino un golpe seco que le propinó Henvir con su escudo y la hizo caer al suelo y hacer que soltara su espada. Intentando recobrar la respiración y con dificultad logró volver a ponerse en pie y encarandose de nuevo contempló como el adalid, que ahora se interponía entre ella y su espada, avanzaba lentamente y en guardia hacía su ó hondo sacando su daga del cinto, describiendo en su cabeza los movimientos a realizar, consciente de lo arriesgado de su maniobra y que iba a ser matar o morir. El ataque vino de izquierda a derecha en diagonal, describiendo una curva casi perfecta, pero de nuevo ella era más rapida y echandose hacia atrás logró que le pasara a menos de un centímetro de la cara pero sin darle. Cogió impulso con la pierna izquierda en la que se había apoyado casi por completo y con un grito de furia atacó directa a la yugular de su rival.

Pero él había logrado apartarse lo suficiente como para que el corte solo fuera superficial. Se maldijo a sí misma por última vez antes de sentir el frio acero en su pecho mientras la atravesaba y notaba sus pulmones ensangrentandose.

Cayó de espaldas mientras a su alrededor todo se iba oscureciendo. "Un buen último combate pensó".

-Siento que haya tenido que acabar así- murmuró el caballero arrodillado junto a Misaiko, ahora sin yelmo y cubriendo con un pañuelo el corte de su cuello.

-Así debía...acabar.- fué lo último que balbuceó la guerrera del este antes de que dejara de ver el rostro del campeón de la ceniza y su respiración se detuviera por completo.

Y ahora el rostro frente a ella era el de su hermano que le sonreía de nuevo con ese cariño y calidez suyo que tan feliz le hacía sentir.


End file.
